Temptation oneshot
by Mea K
Summary: Kurt managed to attend the Dalton Warblers' party and he is very excited about it! During the party, he got drunk and steamy stuff happened in Blaine's bedroom! RATED M!


**Title:** Temptation (one-shot)

**Pairing:** Kurt H. & Blaine

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Kurt managed to attend the Dalton Warblers' party and he is very excited about it! During the party, he got drunk and steamy stuff happened in Blaine's bedroom? RATED M! :)

**Note:** Pardon me for my language as this is my very first attempt at fan fiction. Reviews are gladly welcomed; tell me your opinions so I can do better! :)

**Disclaimers:** I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANYTHING ELSE, besides this story. This story is inspired from the couple Klaine in Glee. No intentions to steal the story, all credits to the TV show Glee.

* * *

It has been 3 weeks since I switched to Dalton and joined the Warblers. I still haven't got used to the fact that I can't wear my Marc Jacobs collection to school. Oh well, it's better than having to get my precious babies slushied every day.

Today's a holiday in Dalton (it's Founder's Day, one of the many good things of Dalton), and the Warblers are having a party tonight! I'm sure Carole understands enough to let me attend, but dad still imposes a curfew on me! What can I say? He's still so protective of me. I get that he's still worried about that Neanderthal coming to murder me in my sleep. Guess I'll just have to be a couch potato watching TV all night. Isn't that awesome?

As one of my favorite shows (Project Runway) went on, Burt walked into the living room with Carole.

"I'll be out of town tonight with Carole to visit a friend in Zanesville. Do I get a promise from you not to party in this house or stay out late, son?"

Once I heard that, I suddenly popped up from my slouching position. "Sure dad! What can I possibly do? You two have fun." I tried to contain my excitement of the possibility of me attending the party.

"I do not like the feeling of this..." Dad looked at me with a suspicious eye.

"Oh come on Burt, our son is mature enough! Come on, let's go get ready." Carole turned my worried dad around and sneaked a wink at me before the both of them walked away.

I'm so glad I've got Carole as my step mum; she's just like my best friend! Okay, better text Blaine that I'm attending and that my fellow Warblers should wait for me!

* * *

Evening came and I was done selecting my outfit for the party. It's so exciting! This is the first time the Warblers are going to be dressed casually besides our Dalton uniform. I quickly ran back to the couch and pretended to watch TV. Just as I did so, dad and mum walked into the living room all dressed up. Yes, just in time!

"We're heading out now, you ..." Before dad could continue on, mum cut in.

"Oh come on, I didn't think you like to nag. Let's go already! Kurt, we won't be back till tomorrow!"

"Oh ok sure, you two have fun and drive safely." I tried to sound bored from all the TV programs.

Just as they stepped out of the house, I quickly turned off the TV and sped into my basement room. Finn was already home from school and was playing his new video game. He had been like that ever since he broke up with Rachel. Oh well. He was so engrossed that my presence wasn't even noticed. Well, it's better that way. I quickly threw on my ready outfit and rushed out of the house to hail a cab to  
Dalton.

* * *

I arrived at Dalton just in time, and the party had just begun. I saw everyone in their casual outfits. Some of them even brought their girlfriends along. I scanned the chaotic room, and then I saw Blaine. He looked so ... HOT!

It was the first time I saw him wearing something besides his already good looking uniform. He wore a dark jacket over his white tank top, matched with a pair of dark skinny jeans. I can't help but notice that great figure of his under his charming outfit.

Blaine saw me and he walked over, holding two glasses of champagne in his hands.

"Hey Kurt, I'm glad you made it! Here, have a drink."

I gladly accepted the drink. "Thanks! But we can have alcoholic drinks in school?"

"No, but no one here is going to say anything so no one will know. Besides, tomorrow's a weekend."

"Oh I see. By the way, you look great today." I smiled at him.

"Why thank you. You too Kurt, you look cute." He blushed.

So the night went on with us sort of flirting. I don't know when it began, that I was feeling a little tipsy and warm. Guess my ability to hold liqueur wasn't that good.

"Kurt, are you alright? You can barely stand up straight." Blaine's voice seemed so dreamy, and I smiled at him.

"Yea, I'm ... okay!" Suddenly, everything in the room seemed to be spinning. Gosh, I think I'm drunk.

The next thing I knew was that I fell to the ground, and Blaine quickly picked me up. I think I heard some laughter in the background and things like 'Kurt really needs to control how much he drinks!'

"Come on, I'll bring you to my room to rest." Blaine carried me out of the party room.

* * *

I'm in Blaine's room now, lying on his bed. My head is spinning and it's really getting warm in here.

"Blaine ... It's hot in here ..." I started to unbutton my shirt.

"But the air-con is on... Oh well, I'll help you with your shirt."

I wanted to sit up but could barely gather that strength so I just laid there as Blaine reached toward my shirt and helped me unbutton it.

As my shirt came off, Blaine swallowed his saliva and looked away. "I'll ... I'll go get you some water."

"No ... stay here ..." I said drowsily, pulling his hand.

I guess I pulled too hard that he fell on me. (I wonder where that strength came from.) I can hear his heartbeat going really fast, just like mine. He looked up from my bare chest and I could see the look on his face, like he was trying to fight temptation. However, Blaine gave in and slowly reached for my lips. Then we started kissing. It began lightly, then intensely, and the next second our tongues flew into each others mouths.

It was till we were breathless that we separated. Blaine saw the growing bulge in my skinny jeans and he reached down as he kissed and sucked my neck. He began rubbing his hand against my painfully strained cock. I wanted to touch his as well, but I felt weak from both the alcohol and the heavenly sensation that he sent through on my body.

_"Blaine ..."_ I moaned at the stinging pleasure in my pants.

He smiled as he went further down with his mouth, conquering my already hardened nipples. As he licked and bit them, he was sending me higher up into ecstasy.

"Oh gosh, please ..._ Blaine, release me!_" I nearly screamed, as he was still rubbing my strained member through my tight jeans.

"As you command my princess ..." He laughed softly.

He unzipped my pants at a painfully lazy pace. It's like as if he was taking his own sweet time, trying to drown me with want and desire.

Finally, my pants were undone and my rock hard member sprung out. Gosh, it never felt so good. Blaine started stroking me with his hands as he moved his mouth down my body. Then his mouth found my cock and he begin kissing it gently. It was killing me as I felt more and more overwhelmed with want.

"Please ... do it ..." I pleaded him with urge.

"Do what, Kurt?" He stroked my cock so gently that it was becoming unbearable.

"Please just suck me off already!" I breathed heavily through my words as the urge to cum becomes stronger.

"I'd be pleased to ..." Blaine replied me seductively.

Then he took me with his mouth. It never felt so hot and good before. Blaine slowly lowered his mouth and tried to take all of me into it. He started sucking, and as he thrust his mouth faster and deeper, I clinched onto the bed sheets and moaned so loudly that I never thought I could.

_"Ohhh... Blaine!"_ It wasn't before long that I cum into Blaine's mouth and passed out.

* * *

I woke up next morning with a huge headache. My head was throbbing; gosh it must be the alcohol. Then I looked up and realized that I was lying on Blaine's body. He was in his tank top and boxers, and I was naked.

What happened last night? Before I could even try to recall, Blaine woke up.

"Morning, Kurt. How cruel of you to sleep first when I still had a hard on last night?"

What? I have no idea what happened last night. Wait, I remember now. I was drunk and Blaine brought me to his room to rest. I felt warm and started acting ... Gosh; it all comes to me now. This is so embarrassing! I kept quiet and stared at Blaine, trying to play dumb.

"Stop acting, I know you remember Kurt!" Blaine sat up and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Well, in case you try to deny, you were stripping on my bed!"

"I ... I ... I was probably feeling hot from all that drinking! Must you take advantage of me then?" I stuttered with embarrassment. I could already feel my face flaring up, so I sat up and try to do something else. I bent to pick up my boxers and shirt that were sprawled on the floor.

"Well I ... I saw you and I just couldn't fight the temptation to touch you. It was especially hard when I know that I like you, Kurt." Blaine started to blush as well.

I turned and looked at him. "I like you too ..."

We stared into each others eyes, and started kissing. We broke off after a while and giggled.

"Well then, shouldn't you be finishing what you should be doing last night?" Blaine looked down at his boxers and then looked at me.

I quickly put on my clothes and before he could react, I opened the door. "Got to go, my parents will be home soon, so maybe next time!" I smirked and ran out the door.

I'm sure I heard him protesting inside.

* * *

-**THE END**-

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Reviews can help me improve my stories! Just no profanities, constructive criticism are welcomed as well! Thanks again!


End file.
